Hypertension is a causative agent in the genesis of many cardiovascular diseases and is thus the force of many clinical therapeutic regimens in which blood pressure lowering is accomplished by the administration of various antihypersensitive drugs. We propose to evaluate -- at the cellular and enzymatic levels -- novel but structurally simple antihypersensives of our own design, drawing on encouraging preliminary studies which we have already carried out with prototype analogs at both the enzymatic and cellular levels. Our compounds are designed as either pro-drugs or suicide substrates which we expect to exhibit activity primarily in the peripheral nervous system. During the course of this work we will also be preparing tritiated derivatives of our novel antihypertensive agents, both for our own work and to supply to any other interested investigator. Among the bioassays, we will employ in evaluation of our novel compounds are examinations of blood pressure and hear rate changes in anesthetized dogs, and we will also utilize genetically hypertensive rats, atrial and aortic strip preparations, and radioimmunoassay techniques. Syntheses of antihypertensives of refined structure and enzyme level evaluations will be carried out during the entire course of this work, and we expect that our results will excite clinical interst in our novel antihypertensive agents.